Hidden
by Choi Chinatsu
Summary: Seijurou tidak menyangka jika beberapa dari teman-temannya mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Mulai protektif terhadapnya. Dan mulai terobsesi padanya./KuroAka/AkaKuro?/Ada balasan review untuk yang tidak login dari fanfic-fanfic Natsu sebelumnya


Seijurou selalu menyayangi teman-temannya. Karena mereka adalah sosok yang berhasil mencairkan dinding es yang ia bentuk bertahun-tahun. Oleh sebab itulah, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah bersikap begitu perhatian pada mereka.

Bahkan ia tak menyangka jika beberapa dari mereka mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Mulai protektif terhadapnya. Dan mulai terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

 **Title : Hidden**

 **Author : Choi Chinatsu**

 **Casts : Akashi Seijurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akabane Karma**

 **Pair : KuroAka/AkaKuro**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : One Shot**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©** **Matsui Yuusei**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Hidden © Choi Chinatsu**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Sibling!SeiKarma, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepetan, etc..**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Masuklah, Kuroko. Anggap rumah sendiri" Seijurou tersenyum sembari menatap Kuroko yang masih berwajah datar.

"Tadaima" ucapnya tenang melepas sepatunya, Seijurou menatap sang adik yang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Okaeri, Sei-nii"Seijurou mengernyit bingung ketika adiknya membalas sapaannya sembari menatap tajam Kuroko.

Adiknya, Karma, tidak pernah menatang orang yang baru dikenal dengan pandangan tajam seperti ini. Sungguh, Seijurou tidak tau ada apa dengan Karma.

"Kau bersama temanmu, Karma ? Kelihatannya banyak sekali yang datang"Seijurou menujuk banyak pasang sepatu didepannya. Usaha yang cukup bagus untuk mengurangi ketegangan antara adiknya dan Kuroko.

"Iya, teman sekelasku, kelas E, semuanya disini.. masih ingat Nagisa ? Dia juga ikut kemari" sahut adiknya diikuti senyum khas-nya.

"Hmm.. sampaikan salamku saja, aku mau langsung ke kamar untuk mengajari temanku bahan UAS" Seijurou melangkah tenang menuju lantai dua.

Merasa Kuroko tidak mengikutinya, Seijurou berbalik dan mendapati Karma dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dengan Kuroko. Entah apa yang Karma bicarakan (seingatnya, Karma dan Kuroko baru pertama kali bertemu), Seijurou sama sekali tidak dapat mendengarnya, tapi ia dapat melihat kilat awas dan protektif di manik merah adiknya. Bukan hanya itu, Seijurou juga mendapati manik biru Kuroko memancarkan ekspresi yang membuat Seijurou merinding.

Menepis pikirannya tentang Kuroko, Seijurou berdeham sedikit keras.

"Ayo Kuroko" Manik langit Kuroko menatapnya datar lalu mengangguk dan menyusulnya.

Seijurou dapat melihat manik merah Karma begitu tajam menatap punggung Kuroko sebelum ia kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Seijurou membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk.

"Duduklah di sofa itu.." jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sofa dekat jendela"aku ambil dulu buku-bukunya, kurasa pelajaran di SMA Rakuzan tidak berbeda jauh dari SMA Seirin"

Seijurou tersenyum mendapati Kuroko begitu patuh dengan ucapannya, terbukti bahwa si biru muda yang duduk manis di sofa sembari mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

Seijurou sendiri tidak menyangka jika tepat 1 hari sebelum weekend yang merupakan jadwal pulangnya ke mansion utama di Tokyo, ia mendapat pesan minta tolong dari Kuroko. Mengingat ujian akhir semester sudah dekat, Kuroko memintanya untuk menjadi tutor dadakan.

Menemukan buku-buku yang diperlukan (Seijurou selalu membawa buku pelajaran karena ujian sudah dekat), ia langsung mengambil tempat di samping Kuroko.

"Pelajaran apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" Seijurou tersenyum menatap sepasang manik biru muda yang manatapnya polos.

"Kurasa Matematika dulu, Akashi-kun" Seijurou tertawa pelan ketika mendapati ekspresi Kuroko yang begitu polos.

Tidak dapat menahan rasa gemas terhadap Kuroko, tangan kanannya bergerak mengacak surai biru muda dengan lembut.

"Baiklah.. kutebak, bagian yang tidak kau mengerti adalah yang kau lingkari ini" jemari Seijurou sudah sibuk membalik halaman buku milik Kuroko. Lalu beralih mengambil buku catatan dan buku soal SMA Rakuzan.

"Coba baca dulu catatanku, lalu coba kerjakan soal ini" Seijurou tersenyum tipis mendapati anggukan polos dari Kuroko.

 _Drrt.._

Seijurou menatap layar ponselnya penasaran. Detik berikutnya, bibir Seijurou melengkungkan senyum.

 _1 message from Nijimura Shuzou._

Menggeser jemarinya untuk membuka kunci layar touch screen, Seijurou membaca pesan singkat khas Nijimura.

 _From : Nijimura Shuzou_

 _To : Me_

 _Subject : Aku tidak menerima penolakan!_

 _Hei Akashi! Aku dapat hadiah 2 tiket nonton dari temanku. Hari minggu besok jam 10 aku tunggu di taman dekat Teiko._

 _PS : harus datang! aku tidak menerima penolakan!_

Seijurou tertawa geli melihat pesan Nijimura. Sungguh, hatinya terasa begitu hangat ketika menyadari dia kembali bertemu Nijimura beberapa bulan lalu. Seijurou bukan sosok munafik, ia mengakui kalau ia mencintai Nijimura. Sangat mencintainya.

"Dari siapa Akashi-kun ?"

Seijurou tersentak kecil. Lalu menatap manik biru muda yang berekspresi datar. Ia lupa kalau sekarang sedang bersama Kuroko.

"Hanya dari Nijimura-san... Lalu, ada yang masih tidak kau mengerti, Kuroko ?" Seijurou kembali fokus kepada Kuroko, lebih tepatnya soal yang belum selesai Kuroko kerjakan.

"Untuk apa Nijimura-san menghubungimu ?" Manik merah Seijurou menatap Kuroko aneh.

Tatapan Kuroko berbeda. Masih datar, tapi ada sesuatu dibaliknya. Bukan kepolosan yang terlihat oleh Seijurou, namun manik biru itu menampakkan emosi yang tidak terbaca.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Seijurou merasa ada getaran aneh disepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan besok siang" jawab Seijurou tenang, setelah menepis jauh-jauh bayangan tentang ekspresi Kuroko tadi "Jadi, disoal ini, bagian mana yang ti—" Seijurou menghentikan pertanyaannya, ketika Kuroko menyela.

"Kau masih mencintai Nijimura-san, Akashi-kun" kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada datar oleh Kuroko dan sukses membuat wajah Seijurou memerah.

Berusaha tidak menatap manik biru muda sang pemain bayangan, Seijurou memilih kembali fokus ke soal Matematika.

"Sudah, jangan dibahas.. lebih baik kita lanjutkan belajarnya—"

Lagi-lagi perkataannya terpotong, kali ini karena pandangannya yang terasa berputar. Memejamkan mata secara refleks ketika ia tau tubuhnya limbung ke sofa dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pusing rasanya.

Setelah yakin pusingnya menghilang, Seijurou membuka matanya. Dan mendapati wajah Kuroko sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kurokolah yang baru saja mendorong Seijurou jatuh terlentang di sofa.

Seijurou memilih diam. Ia tau kalau seluruh pergerakannya sudah terkunci. Tangan kiri Kuroko mengunci kedua tangannya keatas kepala. Kakinya pun tidak dapat digerakkan. Kuroko benar-benar melumpuhkan gerakannya (Seijurou bingung, darimana Kuroko dapat kekuatan sebesar ini).

"Jelaskan apa maksud tindakanmu ini, Kuroko" Seijurou menatap manik biru muda itu. Mengabaikan rasa sesak di paru-paru ketika merasakan atmosfer disekitarnya menjadi berat.

Diam. Kuroko masih diam sambil menatapnya datar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun"

Mata Seijurou terbuka sempurna. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa sahabat biru mudanya menyimpan rasa cinta untuknya.

Seijurou berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya, lalu menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maaf Kuroko. Aku mencintai Nijimura-san. Aku tidak bisa membalas per—"

Detik berikutnya, Seijurou merasa pasokan oksigen direnggut paksa dari paru-parunya.

Kuroko menciumnya. Kasar dan menuntut.

Seijurou berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, namun tangan kanan Kuroko mencengkeram dagunya kuat, membuatnya tak dapat bergerak.

"Akh!" Seijurou memekik ketika cengkeraman Kuroko didagunya menguat, ditambah gigitan Kuroko yang mengoyak bibirnya. Perih sekali rasanya. Lidah Kuroko bergerak liar didalam mulutnya. Mengeksplore mulutnya tanpa ada yang terlewat. Salivapun mengalir dari sudut bibir Seijurou.

Sesak. Ia butuh oksigen. Pandangannya mulai berkunang karena alur pernafasannya terganggu. Tapi Kuroko seperti tidak berniat melepas ciumannya.

Seijurou menyerah untuk melawan, membiarkan Kuroko menjajah mulutnya. Seijurou sudah benar-benar lemas karena oksigen tidak dapat ia hirup maksimal.

Menit selanjutnya, yang Seijurou tau bahwa ia sudah menghirup oksigen dengan rakus, ketika Kuroko membebaskan mulutnya dari ciuman tadi. Pandangannya benar-benar berkunang.

Tangan yang mencengkeram dagunya beralih mengelus lembut pipi Seijurou. Seijurou menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan tidak fokus, tapi ia tau kalau Kuroko sedang tersenyum.

Lagi. Seijurou merinding.

"Akashi-kun tau tidak, sebenarnya, aku adalah pembunuh bayaran dan adikmu hebat sekali karena menyadari identitasku.." Seijurou berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran untuk mendengarkan Kuroko ketika adiknya disebutkan ".. tapi aku sudah berhenti ketika aku mengenal Akashi-kun dan jatuh cinta padamu.." Kuroko mencium kelopak mata kanan Seijurou "..aku bertekad untuk menjagamu.." lalu mencium mata kiri "..melindungimu.." ujung hidung Seijurou dicium "..dan membuatmu hanya memperhatikanku, tapi.." Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ukhh!" Seijurou mengerang sakit ketika kedua lengan yang dikunci Kuroko terasa lebih sakit.

"..Kau malah jatuh cinta pada Nijimura-san! Bukan kepadaku! Kau juga membiarkan Midorima-kun dan yang lainnya melakukan kontak fisik terlalu dekat denganmu! Kau milikKU, Akashi-kun! milikKU!" Kuroko menekankan setiap kata-kata itu.

Jujur, Seijurou mulai takut dengan sisi Kuroko yang belum pernah dikenalnya ini.

"Mungkin karena dulu aku tak pernah gagal membunuh target, jadi, aku tidak ingin gagal menangkap target cintaku kali ini, Akashi-kun" pipi Seijurou kembali dielus pelan ".. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengejar dan menangkapmu, Akashi-kun" Kuroko menatap Seijurou tajam.

Seijurou bingung harus bagaimana. Pandangan Kuroko berbahaya. Kilat dimata Kuroko menunjukkan bahwa Kuroko benar-benar akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencapainya.

Kuroko bangkit dan melepaskan kunciannya pada Seijurou.

Masih terbaring menetralkan pernafasannya, Seijurou melihat Kuroko membereskan barang-barang dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

Dari sudut matanya, Seijurou dapat melihat ekspresi datar kembali terpasang diwajah Kuroko.

Sebelum telinganya mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Seijurou dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

"Kau milikKU, Akashi-kun. Selamanya milikKU dan selamanya tak bisa lari dariku."

Seijurou termenung.

Selamanya ?

.

.

.

END

.

Haloooooo semuaaaa~ #peluksatusatu #dibuang

Aduh, fanfic abal apa ini ? fanfic siapa ini ? siapa sih yang ngarang ? #lupaingatan #ditendang

Padahal Natsu lagi banyak tugas, tugas akhir semester~ Natsu belum bikin konsep, belum bikin programnya, belum bikin laporan, dll, tapi malah bikin ff abal begini~ =_=

Oke, intinya Natsu lagi stress karena tugas-tugas itu~ =A=

Karena kemarin ada reviewer dari ff Natsu sebelumnya yang tidak login, Natsu memutuskan membalas semua disini, maaf ya~ #sungkem

—Unpredictable—

 **Guest** : iyaaaa~ astaga! Sei-chan itu emang imut banget! Cocok banget jadi uke ya kaaaaaan~ terima kasih banyaaaak sudah membaca dan review fict Natsu yang abal ini~ #pelukcium

—Unacceptable—

 **Yuuki** : Eh ? Sequel ? Nash sama Niji-senpai rebutan Sei-chan ? Ehehehe~ kalo ad aide Natsu bikin deeeh~ kalo ada ide lhooo~ #ditendang. Terima kasiiih banyaaaak ya sudah membaca dan mereview fict Natsu ini~ #pelukcium

 **Sei Heichou** : Eh ? gak bisa end gitu aja ? Sequel ? Hehehe~ Natsu bikin kalo Natsu ada ide yaaa~ terima kasiiih banyaaak sudah membaca dan mereview~ #pelukcium

—What ?—

 **Late night bloomer** : Pingin ikut kroyok trio Akashi ? Boleh! Boleh! Ayo! Natsu ikutan ngeroyok mereka~ #diguntingIchirou. Aduuuh, fict abal Natsu dibilang kereeen, Astaaagaa~ #terharu #peluk. Iya doong, papaIchirou harus jaga image cakep di depan anaknya~ Terima kasih banyaaak sudah membaca dan mereveiw ya~ #pelukcium

.

Terima kasih buaaaaaanyak sudah membaca fict abal Natsu ini yaaaa~ #ciumsatu-satu #digunting

Mind to RnR ?

Ada epilogue seperti biasaaa~

.

.

 _Epilogue_

Seijurou berjalan menuju dapur. Ia butuh air untuk menetralkan kondisinya.

Kuroko sudah pergi dari rumahnya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

Entah kenapa, rasanya kepala Seijurou begitu berat. Stres. Karena itu ia butuh air minum untuk menghilangkan stres dan rasa shocknya.

Sebelum melawati ruang keluarga, Seijurou menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara teman-teman adiknya.

"Teman kakakmu yang berambut biru muda tadi itu pembunuh bayaran kan ?"

"Auranya sebagai pembunuh hampir tak terasa. Terlihat sekali dia profesional dengan jam terbang tak terhitung."

"Aura keberadaanya saja tak terasa. Aku heran, bagaimana Karma-kun menyadari keberadaannya." Seijurou kenal suara ini. Teman masa kecil adiknya. Shiota Nagisa.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang direncanakannya, tapi aku tidak menyukai pandangan obsesi yang ditujukan ke Sei-nii" kali ini suara adiknya yang terdengar kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka.. seorang berandalan kelas, Akashi Karma, mengidap brother-complex akut.. hahaha.."

"Ukh, diam kau Maehara. Kau menyebalkan"

"Padahal wajah kakak berambut biru tadi manis, uke sekaliii~"

"Wajah uke, tapi ada kemungkinan, profesi sebagai pembunuh membuatnya berjiwa seme, Kayano!"

"Kalau begitu, kebalikan Karma dong.. perilaku berandal ala seme, tapi jiwa uke! Uke-nya Asano!"

"Hah?! Siapa yang uke-nya Asano, Nakamura ?!"

Suara gelak tawa adalah yang terakhir ia dengar, sebelum ia kembali ke kamar, membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil minum.

Ia ingin tidur dan ingin melupakan kejadian hari ini walau hanya sebentar.

Masalah obsesi Kuroko terhadapnya dan masalah adiknya yang entah sejak kapan terlatih membedakan identitas orang (mana yang pembunuh dan mana yang bukan) atau masalah adiknya yang ternyata seorang uke, bisa ia urus nanti. Yang penting ia butuh tidur. Sekarang.

.

.

.

END (Beneran)


End file.
